A Relic Made by Love
by silverdiva7
Summary: Chapter Seven is up! They get out of the atelier just in the nick of time. But what are they supposed to do with the journal? How will they reach the [relic]?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Threads of Fate. They are owned by the seriously talented people of Squaresoft.  
  
Author's note: First of, this story takes place after Mint's story. It means that Claire ain't alive yet, okay?! I'm not fond of Claire being partnered with Rue, either, so she'll only be a 'sister' to him here. If you don't like this then I suggest you do not read this. I am sensitive when it comes to my works so I may just have heart failure if you guys flamed this because you read it and you didn't like the terms.  
  
Everything clear? Okay. Hope you like it. On to the story!  
  
  
  
1.1.1 A Relic Made by Love  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
2 Prologue  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
Mint stumbled around a forest, feeling ill. Where was she? Why oh why did she have to wander away from Maya's hunting party? She had been warned that this certain forest was dangerous and no one ever wandered too deep in it but, no, she had to go and check it out for herself, hadn't she? Now she was lost in goodness-knows-where.  
  
It's not like it's my fault… Mint thought. It's been ages since I've last been out of that stupid palace for some fun…  
  
She remembered how she was kept in the palace as soon as she stepped in. Her father didn't want her out of his sight for one thing, so was she glad when Maya was going with the hunting party! She nearly went through the roof! And now here she was, apparently get more than she bargained for.  
  
Grumbling to herself, she kept moving. Everything around her was draped in shadow. It was strange, for the sun was so bright where she came from. It was like night had fallen in just thirty minutes past high noon! And it was still getting darker and darker.  
  
"Urgh…" she said to no one in particular as she stepped on something slimy and sticky in the dark. "Gross! Dang. I can hardly see a thing! I'd better get back quick." She pulled up her foot, but found it heavy, like lead.  
  
"Ungh! Agh!" she gasped. "My—foot's—stuck!"  
  
Then she realized something more. Her other foot was stuck too! "Oh no!" she cried. "It's quicksand or something! I gotta get out of here!" She kept trying to pull, but the more she pulled, the more she sank in. She began to panic. "What am I gonna do?! I have to get out of here! Come on, Mint, think!"  
  
There was a moment of tense silence. Then a thought struck her head. "Oh! Idiot!" she berated herself. She took out her Red Magic: fire. "How can I know what I ought to do if I can't see it?"  
  
She let out a jet of fire that illuminated the clearing. She looked down and gasped. She wasn't stepping in quicksand at all! It was inky black and thick, like tar, but it had a silvery gleam. And then she saw something even more amazing.  
  
The jet of Red Magic was being sucked straight into the black liquid! It was impossible, but yes, the magic was being sucked into the liquid. Mint dropped her hoops in fear that all of her magic be taken. Then she saw it happen. The tar illuminated with a silver glow flecked with green, and Mint saw it light everything all around her.  
  
This is definitely magic… Mint thought. And I'm a magician! Okay, Mint, just relax…everything's cool…I guess I'll just have to put up with this…  
  
The tar felt quite cold, and as Mint's panicked state relaxed, she sank in faster and faster. And soon, her head sank in, and the next thing she knew she had slipped in through the tar and into somewhere and…  
  
Thud.  
  
"Oooww…" Mint moaned, shaking her head. "Where am I?" She looked around her in surprise. She found herself in some sort of cavern.  
  
"What the heck—" she muttered to herself. She looked all around her. It seemed to be a hallway dug right out of the stone, not unlike the underground ruins that she had once been in at Carona. Except that this hallway's walls were covered with writing. It wasn't writing that she could understand, but she knew that this writing was of ancient texts. The symbols were strange and runic, and Mint felt a chill run up her spine. This was definitely too weird for words.  
  
She looked around her, touching the symbols etched into the walls carefully. She reached a dead end not too far. The symbols here were different now, accompanied by shapes like circles, crossed hexagons and pentagrams. Then she stopped in her tracks as she saw something that sent an excited chill through her body.  
  
She hadn't paid very much attention in ancient literature in her education, but there was something in the writings that she did understand. It was only one word, but it told her enough.  
  
[RELIC].  
  
And it was written right across her.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Please review!!! I really need some motivation… 


	2. Chapter One: Pass the Word

Disclaimer: It's on the prologue. Look it up there, k?  
  
Author's note: So the prologue was short. Hey it was a prologue so it's supposed to be short! Anyhow, Chapter one's here.  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
Chapter One: Pass the Word  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
  
  
"Elena!" called Mira. "Elena, wake up! It's time for breakfast!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Elena called back, springing up from bed. She yawned and quickly went to the bed next to hers. "Prima! Prima, wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Prima opened his eyes and asked, "It's morning?"  
  
"Yes," smiled Elena. "Time for breakfast."  
  
"Yay!" Prima exclaimed, jumping up. He beat Elena out the door, and vanished into the dining room. Elena laughed and shook her head. She went out to the front door to check the shop. Just as she went in, the mailman came through the door.  
  
"Good morning, Elena," said the mailman.  
  
"Good morning," Elena replied with a smile. "Do you have any mail for us?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do," replied the mailman kindly. "Here they are." And he handed Elena a bunch of letters. "Well, goodbye, Elena."  
  
"Goodbye," Elena replied, waving to him.  
  
She sifted through the letters as she entered the dining room, and Klaus watched her from the head of the table. "Hey, good morning, Elena. What have you there?"  
  
"Oh, the mailman came by to deliver these," Elena replied, giving them to her father. "There's that one funny letter though. It's written in gold ink or something and there's a funny mark on it."  
  
"Oh?" Klaus looked at the letters. "Here's one from your Aunt Maddie…a bill…and…this must be that strange letter." He lifted it and stared at it.  
  
But Klaus was nothing if he wasn't well-versed when it came to these things. He recognized the strange mark. "Well well!" he said. "I think I am quite sure as to who this letter comes from."  
  
"From whom?" asked Prima, standing on his chair.  
  
"Now now, Prima, sit down," said Mira with a laugh. "You shouldn't stand on the chair while at the table."  
  
Prima plunked down on his seat and asked again, "Who is it from?"  
  
"One hint," said Klaus with a smile as he opened it. "From a royal."  
  
"A royal?" asked Elena. "What's that?"  
  
"A person of royalty, dear," replied Mira, passing her some soup. Klaus was staring at the letter now, and his eyes widened as he came to a part. "My goodness…" he said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Mira worriedly, looking at her husband.  
  
Klaus put down the letter and said, "After breakfast, I want you all to pack your bags."  
  
"What?" gasped Elena.  
  
"Where are we going?" Prima asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"We're going on a trip," said Klaus. "To East Heaven Kingdom."  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
"Milady!! Milady!!" Duke yelled as he ran across the pub where Belle was drinking. He skidded on the slick floor and landed with a thud at Belle's feet, almost upsetting her. He groaned. "I thin' I flattened my face…"  
  
Belle kicked him. "You idiot! You nearly crashed into me! Watch where you're going!" She took a few breaths and asked, "What's the matter with you, anyway? I thought you went back to the inn to pay half our bill."  
  
"I did," said Duke, looking up. "But we got a letter." He held it up. Belle couldn't very well miss the gold ink on the letter, and her eyes widened when she saw it.  
  
"Gimme that!" she snapped, snatching it from his hands. As Duke stood up, Belle opened the envelope and read the letter in it.  
  
"What does it say, huh, milady?" asked Duke. "It looks awful important."  
  
"Oh shut up, you scatterbrain!" Belle yelled at him. She looked very stunned and tense. She turned to him. "You have no idea where this is from, have you?"  
  
Duke shook his head and Belle rapped him upside the head. "You fool… No matter. Pack our bags. We're leaving for a celebration."  
  
"What?" Duke asked in surprise. "We're leaving? Already? Where?"  
  
Belle pointed to the seal on the envelope. "East Heaven Kingdom."  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
"Hey Johnny Wolf, what've you got there for me?" Rod asked as he sat, stroking the embers of what remained of his campfire. His pet was running to him, apparently from the direction of the nearby village that he was close to. He had something in his mouth.  
  
The dog went to him at once and dropped what he had in his hand. There was dog drool all over it, yes, but Rod could see exactly what it was. It was a letter.  
  
"Well! Never do get mail often," Rod muttered as he opened the letter. He was only too aware of the golden ink on the envelope, so he supposed that it came from somewhere important.  
  
Rod laughed at first when he read the letter. "Hey, Johnny! We got a letter from Mint!" He kept reading, and a shadow crossed his face. Then, when he finished, his eyes were bright. "Now there's some really good news."  
  
He stood up. "All right then!" he scooped up Johnny Wolf into his arms and headed for his Pulsar Inferno Typhoon-Omega. "Come on, Johnny boy. We're going to a royal celebration in East Heaven!"  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
  
  
Rue was in a small village called Epithelia when he received the letter. It was marked with the royal seal of East Heaven Kingdom, so he knew of only one person of whom it could come from. He smiled at the surprise of the people of Epithelia when this letter arrived, and that it was for him!  
  
Opening it carefully, he read Mint's letter.  
  
Dear Rue,  
  
  
  
Hey there! I haven't heard from you for ages, huh? Anyway, I know that you're wandering around, but I want you to take a break from all that. Maya and I are inviting you to the kingdom for a celebration. It's the Magicians' Convergence Celebration. Every year we hold it and hundred of magicians come to the kingdom to celebrate and have contests and stuff. There's even a bazaar where you can get almost any magical item. It's like a big magical festival, you know? Well, I wanted to invite you, knowing that you'll probably be able to get some stuff you might need there and have some fun, you know? You can hang out with Maya and me (princesses and their guests always gets the special treatment on this one). I hope I'll see you there, okay?  
  
  
  
Your friend,  
  
Princess Mint of East Heaven Kingdom  
  
Rue smiled to himself. He had to admit, he does miss Mint a lot and all. She was so spirited and always beside him to give him strength through her own spirit before that it seemed like he was left without a fire for a [relic] when they parted ways. But he just couldn't go. He was glad that Mint invited him and all, but he really couldn't spare so much time having fun and doing nothing while he still hadn't found a [relic] to save Claire. 3 years is far too long already.  
  
He was about to crumple the letter when he saw a postscript.  
  
P.S.  
  
  
  
Before you even consider saying 'no', which I'm so sure you will, I'll have you know that everyone is coming. I've gotten Prima, Elena, Klaus, Mira, Rod, Belle, and Duke…everyone and I mean everyone. They're expecting you to come to the festival. Plus, I have quite a surprise.  
  
(Hint: it's about a R-E-L-I-C!!!)  
  
It was at this that Rue's heart skipped a beat. A surprise about a [relic]?  
  
Rue's mind whirled. Does Maya know? Did she have anything to do with this? Did Mint get track of another one? Does she have information about it? Was she about to get it? Did she need help in getting it so she called everyone? Or is he the only one who'd been told about the [relic]?  
  
So many questions, and there was only one thing to do to find the answer.  
  
He was going to East Heaven Kingdom too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Short, I know. I'll make up for it on chapter two. I think. Anyway, please review!! 


	3. Chapter Two: Reunion

Disclaimer on prologue, people! Don't sue!  
  
  
  
Author's note: Here's chapter two. And so they meet…  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
Chapter Two: Reunion  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
  
  
"My dear sister, what is the matter with you?" Maya asked indignantly as Mint paced restlessly in a room where she and Maya were waiting for the opening of the Magician's Convergence Celebration. Maya felt dizzy by watching her sister pace around. "You haven't sat down for the whole morning!"  
  
"Oh, Maya, you just have no idea how worried I am!" Mint said in exasperation. Maya raised an eyebrow, but did not persue. Mint could be pretty vague sometimes, and she wasn't about to ruin her brain by trying to figure this one out.  
  
After all, Mint had been acting rather strangely since she came back from the forest. She was very quiet, but there was a strange twinkle in her eyes that she just couldn't place. She was locked up constantly in her room, and Maya saw once that she was writing something. Then she'd heard that Mint had sent quite a number of letters to several different people. After that, she always found Mint at the palace archives, looking through scrolls and books, and what's even more amazing, she was actually paying attention to what the tutor was saying at her lessons!  
  
Maya thought that the world had come to an end, and that Mint was the first to be struck. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever known, and even the subjects of the kingdom knew this, and, she supposed, it was the reason why they were getting to like Mint now. After all, she'd also been changed since she came back from the entire Dewprism adventure.  
  
Mint seemed to have had enough of pacing, and she sat herself with a sigh at the window seat nearby, looking down at the colorful stalls at the magical bazaar, wringing her hands as if she was dreafully worried about something. She was, really.  
  
She was very worried that they might not have decided to come, and she found her news very important at this point. She hoped that she looked all right. She couldn't have bore it if she looked absolutely terrible—she had to admit that she had been trying to look fancy for them all, since it had been such a long time since they've last seen each other.  
  
She was especially looking forward to seeing Rue, not only because she knew that she would need his help, but also because she was wondering how he was after all of this time—wandering all by himself while she was lounging around in a luxurious palace. She had to admit, with remembering all of what the both of them went through for the Dewprism, she kind of missed him.  
  
One year…surely we all couldn't have changed that much, could we?  
  
The gong sounded outside, and Mint jumped a foot into the air. She leapt to her feet, and so did Maya, and a servant opened the door.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Maya asked calmly, noticing at the corner of her eye that Mint had gone very white and she had self-consciously stroked her hair.  
  
The servant bowed and said, "There is a visitor for Princess Mint."  
  
"Oh!" Mint jumped again. "So they're here… Wh-who is it?" Maya looked at her sister in surprise. She didn't know that Mint was expecting someone. For all her life, Mint never had a guest for the celebration.  
  
The servant bowed again and said, "He says that his name is Rue, Your Highness, and that you are expecting him."  
  
Mint's color changed from white to red then pink with such rapidity that Maya was even more surprised. "Huh? Who is Rue?"  
  
"Ma-ya!" Mint hissed indignantly to her. She cleared her throat and turned to the servant, saying somewhat primly, "Please show him in then."  
  
The servant bowed and vanished behind the door. Maya turned to her sister to ask what all this was about, but before she could, someone entered the room, and Mint turned bright pink again in surprise.  
  
Rue had arrived, and he found his way to East Heaven Kingdom quite easily. He saw quite a sight which he didn't expect. He didn't realize how elegant East Heaven really was until he saw it for himself, but then he remembered that East Heaven was a kingdom which produced the most outstanding magicians, so he decided that he shouldn't wonder. Crossing the crowded city preparing for the celebration and heading to the elevated palace in the distance was easy enough as well.  
  
He had a little trouble getting up to the palace, though. The guards wouldn't believe that he knew Princess Mint, and they won't let him in. Fortunately, he still had Mint's letter (he didn't know why but he just wanted to keep it), and when the guards recognized that it indeed was from the princess, they let him in.  
  
But what he had most trouble with, from getting to the kingdom and to arriving here, was believing that this pretty girl standing before him was Mint.  
  
Mint usually attired in a childish manner, with two ponytails on her head and an outfit that made Elena think at first that she was a fortune-teller. But now she didn't. Mint's long pink hair flowed about her shoulders, and she wore a glittering golden headband with gems and an elegant oriental pattern. She wore a dress that was similar to what Claire used to wear, blue, white and gold and quite exquisite as it flowed about her. The ribbons on it trailed behind her elegantly, and she was heaped with jewelry, which he knew was just natural for East Heaven Royals. Look at Maya…  
  
Mint looked delighted to see him and she smiled at him. Delighted was an understatement, really, for she was just so glad to see Rue again. She was rather surprised upon seeing him now. He was attired the same as she last saw him in strange wanderer's clothes, but he certainly grew taller the past year (he was now a head taller than she was), and a lot more handsome.  
  
"Hello, Rue!" she said, thinking that she would not make a fool of herself. "Welcome to our kingdom! I'm so glad that you made it."  
  
Rue was totally bowled over for a few moments. He was unable to think, let alone speak. It was still rather hard for him to believe that this…deity that stood before him was the same Mint that he had left in Carona. The bossy, selfish, rude-mannered, violent, but spirited and inspirational little princess. Now she was…well…different. She was pretty. She was polite. She was delicate (though he still seriously doubted this)…and she was Mint.  
  
Mint blinked at him, and wondered what she had on herself that made him stare so. "Uh…Rue…are you all right there?"  
  
Rue was jolted back into his senses and shook his head. "No! I mean—yes, I'm, uh, fine…" He stared at her for a few moments and narrowed his eyes. "Mint…is that really you?"  
  
Mint laughed. "Of course it's me, silly! What're you talking about?" She noticed that he was still staring at her. "What, do I look like Mel, or something?" she dearly hoped not.  
  
"No!" Rue said immediately, shaking his head. "No, you don't. It's just that…I…well… You don't look like…you. Not much."  
  
This time, Mint didn't know if she should be offended or be amused. But then she realized who the Mint that Rue remembered her to be was, and realized also that she looked nothing like it now. She gave him a tight smile and replied, "Oh. But so do you."  
  
Rue went pink. It was his turn to remember that he had been trying to look as fine as he possibly could for such an important occasion.  
  
Maya cleared her throat and they stared at her. She looked quite ruffled. "Excuse me? But would the both of you mind explaining what is going on? My dear sister…" she turned to Mint, "is he the young man you've been telling me about when you were still after the Dewprism?"  
  
"That's right," replied Mint with a smile. "Maya, this is Rue. He's a friend of mine."  
  
Rue nodded to her, barely taking his eyes off Mint. "Pleased to meet you, Princess Maya."  
  
Maya snorted. It appears to her that the only person Rue was pleased to meet was Mint. But she decided that since she was never going to figure this one out, she would just leave. "Mint, would you like it if I leave?"  
  
"Just for a moment, all right, Maya?" Mint smiled at her.  
  
Maya sighed. I knew it, she thought. She shrugged and went out the door.  
  
There was an awkward moment when the two were left alone, the both of them unable to think of what to say. They didn't quite expect to have this sort of meeting.  
  
"Um…" Mint stammered.  
  
"Uh…" Rue began.  
  
"How are you?" they both said at the same time, looking at each other. Surprised, the both of them laughed.  
  
"I'm doing all right, I guess," Rue replied with a smile. "Still moving around. I was really glad to get your letter, Mint… I, um…hadn't exactly a destination after Epithelia Village."  
  
"Wow, you made it up to there?" Mint said, surprised. "That's quite a long way and probably had lots of adventures along the way. I really envy you…I've been cooped up in the palace forever. Makes me wonder why I ever came back." She turned her back to him and looked out the window.  
  
Rue pitied her. He knew how Mint loved fighting and going on adventures and just doing daring things, and obviously, palace life was not a great joy to her. "But, uh…can't you go out if you wanted? I mean…you are the princess… and you did say that you weren't heir to the throne anymore. Maya is."  
  
Mint gave a hollow laugh. "I guess I didn't tell you at my letter. When I came back, everyone heard about how much I've changed in the time I'd been after the Dewprism. I guess I behaved differently when I got back here too. I guess that…I'm a candidate for the throne again. They're still having trouble deciding if it's me or Maya."  
  
She laughed again and continued, "Don't get me wrong—I dearly want to rule the kingdom for the honor of my family… but I guess that I'm just too wild. Everything has a price, I suppose. I'm going to have to choose between the crown and my people or doing something I'm truly happy with."  
  
Rue was astounded at how much Mint had matured since they last met. He regarded her with even more admiration than he regarded her before in Carona when she was still giving him her infinite spirit and strength to keep going through despair.  
  
"I'm…I'm sure you'll be able to decide which is best for you…" Rue said somewhat stiffly, not knowing how to respond to Mint's strange words.  
  
The princess gave a soft laugh. "I hope so as well." She turned back to him, and there was a strange quality in her maroon eyes that Rue looked away. Poor Mint… he thought. I didn't know that being a royal could be so hard… especially for someone like her.  
  
"Um…Mint…" he began, "Why did you ask me to come here?"  
  
"I told you…" said Mint quietly. "I wanted you to attend the celebration."  
  
"Not just that," said Rue in the same low voice. "You said something about…a…you-know-what."  
  
Mint stared at him mindfully for a moment and looked away once again. "So that's the only reason why you came… I thought…" She just sighed and didn't continue, feeling too disappointed.  
  
What am I thinking? she wondered. Of course he's here for the [relic]… how could I even begin to think that he came here to hang out with me or something?  
  
As for Rue, when Mint said this, he knew that he'd done a mistake and his heart leapt to his throat. "No! I mean…I…"  
  
A little voice in his head asked, Well, it was the reason on why you came, right? You were about to say no to the invitation until you say that she had something about a [relic].  
  
That's not true! Rue argued back. I… well…maybe. But now… I didn't expect her to be like this now! If I knew, I would've come without knowing about the [relic]!  
  
Mint shook her head. "It's all right, Rue. I completely understand. Claire means a lot to you, so I know that you're interested about the…you-know- what." As if the walls had ears and the doors heard everything they said, neither of them dared to say '[relic]' out loud.  
  
"I…uh…" Rue stammered, but he couldn't seem to make himself clear. He felt like a total idiot. "That wasn't quite what I came here for…"  
  
But Mint obviously knew better as she always did. She simply shook her head again. "Well, you will have to wait for a moment. Neither of us will able to do anything until Klaus gets here."  
  
"Klaus?"  
  
"Yes. I had him come too. Only to the two of you did I tell about what I found about the…thing. If you will help me…"  
  
"I will!" Rue exclaimed before he could stop himself. He turned red when Mint stared at him, "I mean…I'll help you get it."  
  
"Of course you will," Mint said with a gentle smile. "It's for Claire. Well, the both of us will be needed to find this one. At least, I found out that much. But for now, we will need to wait for Klaus."  
  
Rue nodded, and Mint laughed. "Rue, you must be tired. Sit down already."  
  
The boy blushed again, and the both of them sat down, a little way from each other. As they waited for Klaus, there was a stifling silence in the air.  
  
Finally, Rue asked, "Mint?"  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"Um…if you don't mind my asking…why do you want to get the…you-know-what now? Don't tell me it's for—"  
  
"No, the last thing on my mind is world domination," Mint replied, shaking her head, and Rue was properly taken aback. Mint must've have noticed, because she continued. "Ruling this kingdom properly is hard enough. But…" She glanced at him. "I don't know why I want the thing yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
Mint shrugged. "I'm not sure. But the prospect of going on another adventure is the only thing that I'm looking forward to now. I guess…" she sighed with a smile as she glanced at him. "I think that I might just give it to you once we get it."  
  
Rue's jaw dropped. He seriously doubted that this was Mint talking. "What?!"  
  
Mint shrugged again, somewhat dejectedly. "Sorry, Rue, but I just don't know how to answer that question. Now that I'm thinking about it…I really wonder what's there for me to do with the thing once I get it. Look at me, I'm already a princess of a great kingdom and stuff, but all I want is a little fun, and finding another [relic] is the perfect way to get it. I suppose…remembering how good your reason was for wanting it…I guess I just want to help you and get me some fun for the last time."  
  
Rue stared at her for a moment. He suddenly put his hand on her forehead.  
  
Mint laughed a little and asked, "Rue! What are you doing?"  
  
Rue pretended to consider a moment and said, "No, you're not sick. So now I can find no other reason as to why you're saying these things."  
  
Mint turned serious again. "I told you… I just don't know…"  
  
The boy bit his lip. He wasn't sure on what to do again. He tried making her laugh to get her out the serious mood, but it barely worked. "Well…once you get it…why don't you finally decide?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Mint asked, staring at him.  
  
Rue looked down at his hands. "Well…you said you needed to choose…so why don't you just decide then on how to use the…you-know-what… You can ask it to either give you the power to rule properly…or give the power to let you escape from the royal duties."  
  
Mint looked at him as if he'd just solved all of her problems. "Really?"  
  
"Why not?" Rue smiled. "If it can give the power to give Claire back, maybe it can help you with your choice."  
  
"Oh, Rue!" Mint cried, and flung her arms around his neck and losing all thoughts of dignity.  
  
Rue turned into a brilliant shade of scarlet when she did, but before he could say something, she sobbed, "Rue! I'm so glad you came! I didn't know what I've done if you didn't!"  
  
Rue raised his eyebrows in surprise, but smiled. He patted the pink head on his shoulder somewhat awkwardly. "Uh…you're welcome, Mint," he stammered, not really sure what he ought to say.  
  
At that moment, the doors burst open, and Prima and Elena came bouncing in.  
  
"Hey, Polly—I mean, hey Rue!" Elena cried, jumping forward to him.  
  
"Nice to see you again R—" Prima stopped when he saw Mint and Rue. He smirked at them. "Oooh…I think we came in at a wrong time, sis."  
  
Rue and Mint leapt apart like scalded cats. "Prima!!" they both cried indignantly. Elena merely laughed in delight. "Ooooo, Rue, who is she?"  
  
"What?" Mint asked, her eyes wide. "What are you talking about, Elena?"  
  
Elena's eyes widened. "How did you know my name?" Prima sweatdropped.  
  
"It's me Mint!" Mint cried.  
  
"You are?" Elena said, cocking her head to the side. "Oooh, I'm sorry, Mint. I didn't recognize you. You look different."  
  
Prima grinned. "I'd hate to say it Mint, but she's right. You look a whole lot prettier than before—" He bounced behind Elena, expecting Mint to explode.  
  
But she didn't. Mint merely laughed. "So I am. I guess my style has just changed over the past year."  
  
Prima's jaw dropped. His eyes narrowed. "Who are you and what did you do to the real Mint?"  
  
Rue and Mint looked at each other and laughed. Elena asked, "What's so funny? I think Mint is very pretty, Prima."  
  
Prima Doll just shrugged but grinned. "All right, she is."  
  
Klaus and Mira then entered. Klaus beamed upon seeing Mint. "Oh, hello Mint. You are looking very well, I see."  
  
"Thank you, Klaus," she replied Mint, standing up and curtseying to him. She straightened up and said, "Dang. That's getting to be a habit."  
  
They all laughed. "It fits you very well, Mint," Mira replied, smiling. "You look truly like a princess. I'm sure that you'll be able to rule your kingdom properly."  
  
Rue bit his lip and looked at Mint, wondering what she would say. It was only he who noticed the flicker of pain in Mint's eyes as she gave her a tight smile. "I hope."  
  
Klaus turned to his family and said, "Mira, why don't you take the children to the bazaar? Maybe you'll find some interesting things to see."  
  
"All right," said Mira, nodded. "Come on, Elena, Prima."  
  
"No, wait!" Mint said. "Prima, I want you to stay."  
  
Prima stared at her. "What for?"  
  
"I might need to ask you something," Mint replied. She looked at him meaningfully, and he sort-of understood what she was trying to say.  
  
Prima shrugged. "All right."  
  
Klaus looked back to Mira, who smiled. "I will see you later on then. Come on, Elena. We might find some new things for the shop and the house."  
  
"Coming!" Elena replied, and bounced out of the room with her mother. Before she left, she said, "Bye, Mint! Bye, Rue! See you later, all right?"  
  
"Goodbye, Elena," Rue replied with a smile.  
  
"By the way," said Mira, looking back, "Rod might be here any moment—we met up with him a while ago. He was having some trouble with his 'baby', but he'll be here soon."  
  
"Okay," said Mint. "But please tell the servants not to send him up here yet. This might take some time. Or if you meet him, have him go to the bazaar with you first, all right?"  
  
"No problem," replied Mira with a smile.  
  
The two then left, talking. Obviously, Mira knew about what was up, because she did not answer Elena's question as to why they left Prima.  
  
"All right," said Klaus as soon as they left. "What is this all about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: All right! Not much of a cliffhanger, but then again, I'm not too good at these things… Anyways, chapter three provides some adventure. I hope. Don't worry. Belle, Duke and everyone will get some action soon! Please REVIEW!! 


	4. Chapter Three: The Race Through the Wood...

Disclaimer is on prologue!!!!  
  
  
  
Author's note: Chapter three is up!! Anyway, here's the deal on what Mint has been up to that was making Maya crazy. (And if you're wondering how the heck she got out of the cavern, it's just like one of those elevator-thingys in Corona's ruins. Anyone know what those are called?)  
  
  
  
  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
Chapter Three: The Race Through the Woods  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
Mint took a breath. "Well, I'll tell you what happened and how I found out about it.  
  
"It started when father went out for a crusade, leaving me and Maya to rule the kingdom. Naturally, we had to do things that my father was supposed to do, like making new laws, straighten things out… Part of what we were supposed to do was check on the lands. The kingdom had just found a new area in our territory that hadn't been explored yet, and believed to be thick dark wood filled with wildlife. So Maya and I went out to look it over, and do some hunting if we wanted.  
  
"Naturally, the last thing I wanted was hang around with Maya all day mapping, so I went out and explored the woods. It was high noon, but deep in the woods it looked like midnight. It was so dark that I could hardly see, and I got completely lost. Then I found that my feet were stuck in some tar. I lit up my Red Magic to see what it was, and the tar actually sucked up the Red Magic!"  
  
"That's incredible," said Klaus, sitting up. "It must definitely be some sort of magic conductor, except that it sucks up the magic. Obviously the work of a magician."  
  
"That's right," nodded Mint. "I knew it was magic. So I held my breath, and I slipped through the black stuff, and landed in an underground cavern, like the one in Carona. The walls were all covered in strange writing. But I did understand one word. At the very end across me, it was written: [RELIC]. I was shocked to death."  
  
"So would I if I saw it," laughed Rue. "Were you be able to read any of the writings?"  
  
"Well, I tried," replied Mint. "I only managed to understand a part of it. The writing was very complex. But it had something to do with the shapes and symbols around. But what I did understand that this place was a magician's atelier."  
  
"An atelier!" exclaimed Klaus. "Were you able to find out who it belonged to?"  
  
"Well, it had a symbol of a master sorcerer, to be sure," Mint nodded. "But I didn't know who. I took out a piece of parchment and a quill that I had hastily shoved in my pocket before and copied down as much of the writings and symbols as I could. Then I went back out.  
  
"I spent a lot of time in the library, trying to figure things out. I deciphered as much as I could on what I've taken down. Then I realized that this master sorcerer had found out where another [relic] was. I think what was written all over the walls were how to enter the atelier and how to be able to find out about the [relic] a a lot of other stuff that I just can't figure out. It needs two people to get inside, but there must special things needed on the person. One has to have magic to crack the spell on the door to enter, and it needs someone of an Aeonic connection to enter as well."  
  
"Like an Aeon servant?" asked Prima.  
  
"Yes," nodded Mint. She then looked straight at Rue. "That's how I figured out what that gem on your forehead was, and how you were able to change into different creatures. And who you are."  
  
Rue's eyes widened to their full extent and his jaw dropped. He closed it and looked down. "You're—you're right… I figured it out when…when I was…"  
  
"When you were fighting Doll Master," nodded Mint. "He's one too. I saw the gem on his head before I blew him to kingdom come. That's why I need Rue's help to get in. He's Valen's Aeon servant, like what Doll Master was."  
  
Rue nodded somewhat dejectedly. Klaus didn't even look nonplussed. He must've suspected it, being such a great archaeologist, but until now just wasn't sure. He didn't mind anyway. Prima piped up, "What about me? I'm an Aeon servant too…kinda."  
  
"Prima, you'll get killed the moment you step in there," said Mint. "From the writings, the main chamber of the atelier is heavily guarded by deadly creatures. You may be able to enter, but you certainly won't get out alive."  
  
Prima gulped and nodded.  
  
"And let me guess," Klaus smiled. "You need my help to fully decipher the writings."  
  
"Smart as ever, Klaus," smiled Mint. "Will you help us?"  
  
"Of course!" Klaus said with a smile. "I really want to go and find a [relic] again, seeing as how I lost my chance at Carona."  
  
Mint was thoughtful for a moment. Then she turned to Prima. "Prima, do you know what this sentence means? It's of another language I'm sure you'll know. Horema leya eso roen, tolema neya ase loen, uteren."  
  
Prima blinked and replied, "Of course I do. That's Aeonic language. Translated it means—"  
  
"One of Magic bright, one of Aeon light, unite," Rue said quietly. They all looked at him. Rue shrugged. "Don't ask me, but I just know. I guess I understand Aeonic language too."  
  
Prima turned to Mint and nodded, "Yup, that's what it means. It's weird, but that's it."  
  
"Do you know what it is?" asked Mint. "It was written all around the funny symbol in the middle of the end wall."  
  
Klaus looked thoughtful. "Some kind of password…or a spell…I'm not sure. But I suppose we'll find out once we get there."  
  
Rue nodded. "We'll have to get ready. I'd rather we get there as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, what better place to prepare than here," Mint smiled, motioning out the window. "Everything we need is just out there."  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
"Did you hear that?" Mint gasped, clutching onto Rue's arm. Rue was so startled that he nearly dropped his Arc Edge. He went bright red, but decided not to let it get the better of him. "It's okay, Mint," he said quietly. "It was just the wind."  
  
Mint raised an eyebrow at him. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Hey, I've been traveling in a lot of forests so I know," Rue smiled at her.  
  
Mint blushed and let go of his arm. She stared at her feet and gripped her hoops tight. Okay…way to go, Mint, she berated herself. Barely in the forest and you're already acting like a chicken!  
  
The group composed of Rue, Mint and Klaus had left the palace and went into the bazaar as soon as they could to pick up supplies for the trek into the woods and to the magician's atelier. They got a large quantity of platinum coins of life, and some such other things.  
  
Prima had rejoined with Mira and Elena, and Klaus told them that he and the others would be going to the forest to do some searching. Mira, who knew all about it, did not persue, and Prima dragged her sister away from the subject by showing her some butterfly clips that really fluttered.  
  
It must be confessed that Maya absolutely disliked the idea that her sister was going prancing off to the Dark Woods (as it was called) with a mysterious boy that pops up out of nowhere and an archeologist. She had a suspicion, but when she saw how delighted Mint was to do this (which was a first after a year) she gave in.  
  
Mint had herself dressed in 'adventure' clothes that looked like those she had always been wearing, but since she'd grown, it was teenger-style (she didn't put her hair up in ponytails, either, just two pieces on each side tied back with a blue ribbon) and it made Rue stare. Fortunately, Mint didn't notice.  
  
Now, they were all in the Dark Woods, and stumbling around, looking for the 'tar pit' that Mint had told them about.  
  
Snap! Crack!  
  
Mint jumped again and said, "Now I really heard something."  
  
Rue raised his Arc Edge. "So did I." He looked through the darkness. "I think there's something out there."  
  
"Oh dear," said Klaus, moving towards the two adventurers.  
  
"Don't worry, Klaus, I'm sure we can handle it," Mint said confidently. Rue nodded.  
  
Snap! Snap! Crack!  
  
"It's coming closer," said Rue, taking half a step back, and Mint did the same, forcing the doctor behind them to do the same.  
  
"It's stepping on the twigs and leaves on the ground," said Mint.  
  
"We'll know where it's coming from, then," said Klaus.  
  
Suddenly, as if it heard them, the snapping and the cracking stopped. Silence reigned in the forest and what little light that was in the forest before receeded. Darkness overlaid them, but not so much that they could not see totally.  
  
"Uh-oh…" Mint whispered.  
  
There was silence for a moment. There was sound of someone moving away.  
  
"Mint!" Rue cried. "Where're you going?!"  
  
"I've going to go light this place up!" her voice called back from some way off.  
  
"Mint, no!"  
  
There was the sound of the rushing of fire, and the clearing was illuminated with Mint's Red Magic. Rue looked around frantically for her, and saw her standing in front of them just about five feet off. She saw standing as still as stone.  
  
"Mint?" Rue said, moving towards her.  
  
"Guys," she whispered, looking up at something still in the shadows, "I want you to run…now…"  
  
"What?" Klaus asked.  
  
A footstep landed in the wood. Whatever created it must be huge because it made the forest floor shiver. Mint caught her breath before them, and Rue looked at her. Then he saw what she was staring at and froze.  
  
A big black shadow with huge glowing gold eyes towered over the princess and moving closer. Mint was slowly backing away, her eyes wide and her face white. "R-Rue…" she managed to falter. "…h-h-help!!"  
  
Rue didn't need second telling. He leapt forward like a lightningbolt and grabbed Mint's hand, yanking her away beyond the reach of the creature that towered before them. "Come on, Mint!!" he yelled.  
  
Mint shrieked as Rue jerked her off and the creature (whatever it was) reared back and let out a horrible roar that resounded through the woods.  
  
"Doctor, hurry!" Rue yelled as Klaus regained his senses and the threesome went running as fast as they could. They ran like the devil was at their heels (and it's not a very far cry from what was going on), and the creature was galloping behind them at a maddening pace.  
  
"Mint we have to find that tar pit, pronto!!" Rue cried. "Where is it?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Mint screamed back. "I got lost! How was I supposed to know where it is?!"  
  
"Come on, Mint, try to remember!" panted Klaus. "Anything! A landmark, a certain tree—"  
  
"Hey wait!" Mint gasped. "I remember! There was this huge rock a way off from the pit! Like a part of a mountain!"  
  
"Gotcha!" Rue exclaimed, swerving to the right and dragging along Mint with him as the galloping monster reaced on behind them.  
  
The three were running short of breath now, racing along at an amazing pace but getting slower and slower. They ran and Rue yelled, "There it is! The rock mountain!"  
  
The only reply was Mint's hard pants and Klaus' gasps. They rocketed ahead and skidded slowly at the edge of the tar pit and the force of the stop pushed them in.  
  
"Aaaah!" Rue yelled as he jumped straight into the pit. Klaus followed, but Mint crashed landed just missing the edge.  
  
"Mint!" Rue yelled, feeling as if his heart had stopped beating.  
  
Mint groaned and pushed herself up on her palms, shaking her head, then paled when she felt the ground tremble beneath her and the galloping monster was coming.  
  
"Hurry, Mint!" Rue cried in terror.  
  
"We don't seem to be getting into the atelier!" Klaus cried. "We can't get in! We're just stuck here!"  
  
"No!" Rue gasped. But it was true. They were just stuck, Mint was lying at the edge, and the creature was coming ever closer.  
  
"I got it!" Mint gasped. "Magic! It's the trigger to get in! Remember? It sucked up my red magic before I got in!"  
  
"It's worth a shot," gasped Klaus. "Do it, Mint!"  
  
Frantically, Mint grabbed her hoops and and let loose a volley of Vulcan magic. The tar pit sucked up the brilliant white power, and began to glow.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Klaus' cries faded away as he fell through the pit and into the atelier. Rue, however, grabbed the edge before he completely fell in. He groped for Mint's hand; Mint had fallen to the ground after releasing her magic.  
  
"Mint!" he cried desperately. "Take my hand!"  
  
Mint looked behind her, saw the monster charging straight at her and screamed. Mint grabbed Rue's hand at once, and Rue let go of the edge. Screaming, the both of them fell straight into the pit and they only had a brief glance of bright silver magic before everything blacked out.  
  
  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Another short one…sigh. I'm really gonna get a block soon. Anyways, review as always!! 


	5. Chapter Four: Entering the Atelier

Disclaimer is on the prologue!!  
  
  
  
Author's note: Finally!! Chapter four is through. Anyway, I am SO SORRY!!!! I'm a little color-blind, I think, and Mint's hair was red! I put pink… But just to clear things up from now onwards, Mint's hair will be red, okay? Anyway, I hope you like it.  
  
BTW, Thank you soooooo much to Lyn Chan and Mint7656 for reviewing and giving me my first votes to continue! So here it is, chapter four.  
  
Read and Review please!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
Chapter four: Entering the Atelier  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
  
  
"Mint! Rue! Wake up! Mint! Rue!"  
  
Mint opened her eyes slowly. Everything was dim and when it all cleared, she saw Klaus looking down worriedly at her. "Mint, are you all right?"  
  
"Huh?" Mint's voice came out in a dizzy gurgle. "What happened?"  
  
"You guys made it!" said Klaus excitedly. "We've gotten to the cavern!"  
  
Mint was but little less delighted. Everything came back to her. The desperate run through the woods, the magic and the fall. Then she remembered. Rue!  
  
"Rue!" she exclaimed. She twisted around, and realized what her position was.  
  
Rue had broken her fall. He'd twisted around in mid-air (don't ask how he did it) and Mint was on top of him, her head using his upper body like a pillow. He was conscious, and he grinned weakly at her. "Hey Mint. I guess we made it," he said feebly.  
  
Mint blushed a brilliant scarlet and sat up. "Rue! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No…not really… I'm okay," he said, sitting up with Klaus' help. "How about you?"  
  
"That monster missed me," she replied with a weak smile. "What was that thing? The atelier's guardian?"  
  
"Probably not," Klaus replied. "Otherwise, it would've gone after you when you came upon the atelier all alone before."  
  
The very thought of Mint all alone in the woods while these creatures roamed the woods was enough to paralyze Rue. He shook his head. "Probably just one of those beasts that roams these woods."  
  
"It was huge, though," said Mint. "But at least we made it into here."  
  
For the first time, the group looked around the cavern.  
  
"Wow…you were right, Mint," said Klaus, looking at all the writings. "This is amazing."  
  
Mint looked around her again. It seemed like no matter how many times she looked at this place, it still amazed her. "It's like a sacred place…"  
  
"It is," said Rue. "I think that this master sorcerer is different… This doesn't look like an ordinary atelier."  
  
"You are right," nodded Klaus. He ran a hand at the writings. "Let's see…" he followed the writings, his brows knitted until he arrived at the end of the wall and to the 'dead end' place that Mint had reffered to.  
  
"Aha!" he exclaimed, straightening up. "Just as I thought!"  
  
"Huh?" Rue looked up as he was touching one of the orbs stuck to the wall. "What do you mean, doctor?"  
  
Klaus pointed to the writings. "According to this, the one with Aeon's light and the other with bright Magic, are the only ones who can enter."  
  
"How?" Mint asked.  
  
"It says so right here," says Klaus, "But I'm not able to understand Aeon language. I'll read it out and see if either of you two understand."  
  
Rue and Mint looked at each other then nodded to Klaus. Klaus turned back to the writings, his fingers running over symbols as he read, "Korete laen dionae iyaso kator erena aso yoti mareca. Tomoli asera hereri meyori eso roen tolema aso reonité. Hereli yenna eroki yemeli ranero janerai."  
  
Rue blinked. "I know. Born of Aeon light, touch the crystals—your power pass and the entrance be told."  
  
Suddenly, Mint said, "Born with Magic bright of blasts which unfold—the doors will open, glows of gold."  
  
The two whirled around to look at her. Her eyes were all dulled out, and she was staring at the writings. Rue asked nervously, "M-Mint? What's—what's wrong?"  
  
Mint seemed to come to. "Huh? What happened? What's the matter?"  
  
"That was what I was going to ask you," Rue replied. "How did you understand the Aeon language?"  
  
"I—I did?" Mint asked, completely bewildered. "Well…I guess I did. I don't know. It just came to me and suddenly I understood."  
  
The threesome looked at one another. Rue stared at Mint. "Mint…Are you okay?"  
  
"Ye-es…" Mint nodded slowly. "Really. Why?"  
  
Rue stared at her with concern in his eyes and just shook his head. "N- nothing. I was just worried." He blushed and turned back to Klaus. "So we do that, then?"  
  
Klaus nodded. "Just touch the crystals, Rue, and try to concentrate."  
  
Rue nodded. He tentatively took a step towards the gleaming crystals embedded in the wall and carefully reached out to touch one. The crystal appeared to have sensed him, bcause it suddenly shimmered a different color. Rue pulled his hand back.  
  
"Be careful, Rue," Mint said, gripping her hoops tight.  
  
"I will," he said, glancing back at her with a small smile.  
  
He reached out for the crystals again, and placed a hand on top of one. "Whew…" Nothing had happened as of yet so he placed his other hand on the crystal beside it. "Here goes…" He took a breath and began concentrating his energy.  
  
Mint sucked in her breath. The crystals were soaking up Rue's power! She could see the light around Rue slowly seep into the crystals, which began glowing like two lamps embedded in rock.  
  
Rue gasped as the crystals kept taking up his power, but did not let go. He had a feeling that it wasn't enough yet. The crystals were taking in his power faster now, and with more force, and Rue had to struggle to keep hold.  
  
Finally, he can endure the force of power no longer. There was a brilliant flash of white light and Rue was thrown backwards, crashing right into Mint. They both of them lay sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Rue!" Mint gasped, quickly getting her senses and going close to him. "Rue, are you okay?"  
  
"…I think," he croaked, trying to get up. He was only able to one Mint helped him.  
  
"Mint! Rue!" exclaimed Klaus. "Look at the symbol on the wall!"  
  
They two adventurers looked. The great circular symbol on the wall was moving. The symbols around it were spinning around the central circle rapidly, glowing in a rainbow array of colors. There was a flash of rainbow light as the symbols took a final position, and the wall began to glow.  
  
"Wh-what's happening?" Rue asked when the wall kept glowing but did not change.  
  
"It's the second clue!" Mint exclaimed. "I'm the one with magic, so I'll have to blast the wall."  
  
"Can you do that?" Klaus asked. "That wall is solid rock!"  
  
"Not anymore, I bet," said Mint. She stood up and slowly walked towards the gleaming wall. She reached out to it, but there was a sudden spark of power that made her jump back.  
  
"Mint!" Rue scrambled to her. "Don't touch the wall!"  
  
"All right," said Mint. "I'll blast this thing then."  
  
The hoops began to swirl around her hands, and she released a blast of her magic. It hit the wall, and the imapct made the cavern tremble.  
  
"Not budging, eh?" Mint's eyes glinted and she fired again. And again. And yet again.  
  
At the final blast, the wall burst into blinding golden light. Mint felt herself getting sucked right into the wall. She screamed.  
  
"Mint!" Rue cried, running forward and grabbed hold of her hand.  
  
"Rue! Mint!" called Klaus, taking a step forward.  
  
"No, doctor!" yelled Mint. "You can't go in here! Leave it to us!"  
  
Klaus cannot argue with that. Rue said, "Mint, what's going on?"  
  
"We did, it, that's what!" she called back. "We're going into the atelier!"  
  
And in an explosion of brilliant gold light, the two vanished from the cavern and through the wall.  
  
  
  
Mint moaned as she sat up. She shook her head. "Wh-what happened?"  
  
"Well, we got in," said Rue's voice from beside her. She jumped and looked. He was just getting up from his position on the floor.  
  
"Are you hurt?" asked Mint.  
  
"No. Are you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
There was silence between that both of them, and Mint looked around her. "Hey, where are we?"  
  
"This must be the atelier, then," said Rue as he and Mint got up.  
  
They looked around at the strange yet beautiful atelier. The entrance (where they guessed they were) was a huge room with a dome ceiling. Pillars flanked the walls around them all of them marble and gold. The walls were pure white without a speck of dirt, and it was covered with paintings of strange robed people.  
  
"Who are those?" Mint asked, pointing to the paintings.  
  
"I guess the people in the robes are the Aeons," said Rue. "See? The one at the head of the Aeons is Valen."  
  
Rue looked to his right. "But I don't know who those are." He motioned to the paintings on the other aside of the wall.  
  
"Oh, those are sorcerers, I bet," said Mint. "I recognize them from my history books. Strange, those look very much like East Heaven outfits…"  
  
Rue looked around. "They're fighting, it looks like."  
  
"I guess," said Mint. She looked up. "But if they're fighting, who're those two on the ceiling?"  
  
Rue looked up as well and saw an Aeon and a sorcereress standing in the clouds, looking down at the battleground below. They were both holding something bright.  
  
"Maybe they're the strongest or the leaders," said Rue.  
  
"No," Mint shook her head. "Valen is the most powerful Aeon. And he's right here on the wall."  
  
Rue thought for a moment then said, "Well, we haven't the time to ponder this, you know."  
  
"You're right," nodded Mint. "We'd better get to the inside of the atelier soon and find out about the [relic]."  
  
Rue agreed with a nod, and the both of them moved across the room.  
  
"Something's weird," said Mint.  
  
"What is?" Rue asked.  
  
"Why isn't there a guardian? I mean, most magicians' ateliers have guardians."  
  
Rue opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, a rumbling filled the room, and everything shook. The paintings around them seemed to quiver.  
  
"Wh-what's h-happening?" Mint cried. "And earthquake?!"  
  
"You spoke too soon!" Rue replied. "The guardian must be coming!"  
  
"Let's get moving!" Mint cried.  
  
She and Rue tore across the room to get to the great oaken doors that stood on the other end. Halfway there, however, the floor sank a bit, and water came gushing in!  
  
"Aaaagh!" Mint yelled as she slipped and splashed into the ankle-deep water.  
  
Rue grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on!"  
  
Mint nodded but before the both of them could take a step, the gushing of water stopped and the shaking ceased. With a sudden jerk, the floor moved back up, and knocked the two down.  
  
"Ugh…" Rue groaned as he sat up. His eyes widened when he saw what was happening around him. "Uh-oh…"  
  
The water was moving. It was rushing together, as if to create one single entity that was taking shape right before him.  
  
"Oh no!" Rue gasped, reaching out to touch the princess on the ground. But as he did, there was a flash of electricity that ran through his body. He flew backwards, skidding into the now dry floor about six feet from where Mint lay still uconscious.  
  
The water (which seemed alive) took this opportunity. It slinked over to Mint, enveloping her in a quivering liquid tower.  
  
"Mint!!" Rue yelled in horror as he saw Mint being carried by the water, which was turning purple.  
  
Mint was completely inside the water tower. Her eyes popped open, and she found that she could not breath. She choked as she tried to get out, but the water would not let its prisoner free. As her air ran out, Mint reached out for Rue in a silent scream to help her. But Rue was helpless and could not do anything.  
  
Mint fell unconscious.  
  
"Nooo!!" Rue screamed in anguish.  
  
But it was no over yet. The water began siwrling around the fainting princess, and began entering her system. The water kept flowing until Mint was completely taken over by the water.  
  
Soaked from head to foot, Mint stood, with her eyes closed across Rue.  
  
With his heart pounding, Rue sucked in his breath and ran to the princess. "Mint! Mint answer me! Are you okay?"  
  
Suddenly, Mint's eyes flew open, and Rue stopped for a split second when he saw the menacing gleam of evil red eyes.  
  
"Die!!" Mint's voice came out in a watery gurgle. She held out her hands, and with swirling hoops she fried at Rue with her blue magic, which now came as the evil purple water.  
  
Rue cied out as he was hit and he smashed into the wall. Groaning, he struggled to get up as he watcehd the possessed princess.  
  
What am I going to do?! thought Rue in terror. I can't hurt Mint! But she'll kill me if I don't do something now!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Aha ha ha ha ha! Cliffhanger again… This provides and exciting new twist. Will Rue have to kill Mint now? Or else he dies, and that's no good either. So what will happen?  
  
P.S.  
  
I don't think the other char. are gonna come out after the next chapters… the next will focus on Mint and Rue.  
  
Anyway! Please review!!! 


	6. Chapter Five: Friends to the Rescue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Threads of Fate, okay???!!!! NOT MINE!!  
  
  
  
Author's note: FINALLY I've dished out Chapter Five!! It took me half of eternity to do it with all the schoolwork that's been dumped on me. But here it is for you people…  
  
BTW, from now on, words in are thoughts.  
  
Anyway, here's Chapter five! Read and Review!!!!  
  
  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
1 Friends to the Rescue!  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Rue gasped as Mint fired another shot at him. He quickly ducked out of the way just as a blast of purple water crashed into the wall where he had just been. His eyes widened when he saw the great hole Mint had created.  
  
He turned to face the possessed princess. "Mint! What are you doing?! Get a hold of yourself!"  
  
"Shut up!" Mint snarled. She began running to him as fast as lightning and attempted to hit him with her hoops.  
  
Rue batted away her attacks with his Arc Edge. "Mint, stop it!"  
  
He gasped when Mint's eyes glowed red again, and he pushed her away with all his strength. Mint was knocked down a few feet away from him, and Rue ran to a safe distance as she struggled to get up.  
  
What am I going to do? Rue thought desperately. I just can't bring myself to hurt Mint! Uh oh…  
  
Mint had gotten up and began to fire Green Magic at him. Rue gasped as he raised up his Arc Edge again to shield himself from the powerful wind. His cap was knocked off in the wind, and the gem on his forehead twinkled in the light.  
  
The light that came from his gem flashed into Mint's eyes, and for a moment, the princess wavered. She stopped her attack and stood, swaying, as if she was going to fall. Her eyes flickered back into normality for an instant. "…Rue?…" her voice came out normal.  
  
Rue realized this. "…Mint?"  
  
Whatever it was that Rue's gem had done, it didn't do very much effect. Mint suddenly regained the evil light in her eyes and she snarled, and her voice became unearthly once again. "Nice try. But it's not going to work!"  
  
"I don't believe it!" Rue muttered as he ducked when a blast of Black Magic came heading his way. "How can I get Mint to stop?"  
  
"That's easy!" snapped the princess. "You're going to have to fight her, won't you? or else I'll have this poor little princess kill you."  
  
Rue's eyes widened to their full limit. This wasn't Mint…it was the guardian…it was taking control of her, and now forcing him to fight her knowing that he wouldn't!  
  
Or would he?  
  
Rue stopped panicking. He stood, taking deep breaths. Then he looked up at the guardian that stood in front of him with an evil smirk in her face. It was so awful for him to see Mint's body being contorted to this evil creature. He didn't want to hurt Mint, but this wasn't the princess he knew. He had to rescue her.  
  
Raising his Arc Edge, Rue charged forward with a battle cry at the guardian, who began using Mint's magic once again.  
  
  
  
Mint blinked and looked around her. Why was everything so dark? Where the heck was she?  
  
"Rue!!" she yelled, remembering her companion. "Rue, where are you?!"  
  
There was no answer. The last thing she remembered was that she was drowning in the strange water. Does that mean that she was…  
  
"No, princess," rumbled an unearthly voice from some direction. "You aren't dead. Not quite. But you soon will be…"  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Mint cried. "Where am I?! Where's Rue? Show him to me!"  
  
"As you wish," the voice replied with a cackle. "Let's see what your friend is doing now, shall we?"  
  
There was a bright flash across Mint's eyes and she gasped. Before her was a horrible sight. Rue was charging forward, his Arc Edge raised, and he was about to strike someone—that looked like her!!  
  
Mint gasped, "No! Rue!!"  
  
She ran forward only to crash into an invisible barrier. She was knocked into the ground and she gasped. "Wh-what's going on?"  
  
"Just a little something that would make things more exciting, princess," the guardian giggled in a watery voice.  
  
Mint looked forward again, and saw in her horror as a powerful attack hit Rue. Oh my god… she thought. What's going on? What am I doing to him?!  
  
Mint screamed, "Stop it!!!"  
  
  
  
With a cry, Rue crash landed on the atelier's floor once again. However, this did not deter him. He was going to get that creature out of Mint somehow but…how could he if couldn't bring himself to hurt her?  
  
Then again, it's not as if I'd actually gotten a chance to hit her so far… he thought miserably. He stared into Mint's cold eyes and felt his hope slowly diminish. No…I just can't…I can't hurt her…  
  
There was a laugh from the possessed princess. "Ah, so I see that you couldn't bring yourself to hurt her… So does that mean that you will let me kill you? I do hope so…"  
  
A blast of water came roaring at Rue's way and he leapt out of the way. As soon as he got up, through, a barrage of water attacks came at his way and he batted away most of them with his Arc Edge.  
  
I can't keep running forever! he thought. But what can I do?  
  
"Hey, stay still!" laughed the guardian. "If I kill you, then I'll have the time of my life making this girl miserable with the thought that she'd killed you!"  
  
"Then what?" Rue yelled. "You'll kill her too?"  
  
"Of course," replied the guardian with a smirk.  
  
Rue snarled with anger coursing rapidly through him. In his anger, the shard of Dewprism on his forehead glinted in a brighter scale. It flashed before his eyes, and suddenly, he heard.  
  
Rue! Rue!  
  
Mint? Mint is that you?  
  
Yes, it's me! Listen to me, Rue!  
  
Huh? …Mint where are you?  
  
I'm right here…in front of you…  
  
…I…I can't see you…  
  
But I can see you. Now listen before it's too late!  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Rue, whatever you do, don't die! Don't leave me!  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
I'm trying to get out, Rue! I'm trying as hard as I can! But please, Rue, stay alive! I don't care if you have to fight the guardian! Just live!  
  
I can't hurt you, Mint!  
  
You won't be! You'll be hurting the guardian, not me! At least, not yet. Just please, Rue, I beg you, stay alive! I won't have the strength to break free if you die!  
  
All right, Mint! I'll fight the guardian! Just keep trying!  
  
I will! Just stay alive, Rue!  
  
Rue blinked, and the first thing he saw was the guardian bearing down on him, about to hit him with one of Mint's hoops!  
  
As quick as a shot, Rue crashed his Arc Edge against the hoop, blocking its attack. The guardian snarled, "I don't know what you just did, boy, but I'm going to kill you once and for all!"  
  
"No!" Rue yelled, knocking the guardian down. He stood up, towering over the guardian, and panting. "I'll defeat you."  
  
"Yeah right," snorted the guardian, standing. "As if you could ever bring yourself to hurt your precious little princ—aaaah!"  
  
The guardian barely leapt away in time when Rue sent his weapon crashing down. "Why you little—" the guardian barely had time to react when Rue brought down a second attack.  
  
Jerking back rapidly, the guardian wiped some blood away from her cheek and said, "Got to your senses, eh? No matter. I'll kill you."  
  
And she brought out a sword made of water. Though it was made of nothing but liquid, Rue had no doubt that this sword was very sharp.  
  
The two of them suddenly went charging at each other, weapons raised.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"I have to get out of here," muttered Mint. "I just have to!"  
  
She couldn't bear to watch Rue fight with the guardian all alone anymore. Angry, Mint yelled, "Let me out of here you stupid guardian!"  
  
There was no reply. It seems that the guardian was too busy trying to beat Rue. Frustrated that she didn't get an answer, Mint yelled at the top of her lungs, "I said, let me out of here!!!!"  
  
She began stamping her foot, like she always did everytime she got very angry of frustrated. "Let me out right this instant!"  
  
Feeling her hoops still behind her, she grabbed them and began firing every scrap of magic that she had all around her dark prison. "Let—me—out!!" she punctuated each word with a powerful blast of her magic.  
  
Her surroundings were getting brighter and brighter, and she kept firing her magic angrily. I'm going to get out of here if it's the last thing I do!! I have to help Rue fight this thing!!  
  
Breathing hard, Rue stared at the guardian. I don't believe this…  
  
The guardian in Mint's body looked battered already. But all of a sudden, it had begun to glow. It was writing in what seemed like agony. It was screaming out, "You stupid little brat! Stop that!"  
  
Mint! Rue realized. She was fighting back! "Mint! Mint, you're doing it! You're beating the guardian!"  
  
The guardian gave an unearthly scream and suddenly, what looked like a huge purple fountain of water pushed upward from Mint's head, screaming in agony like what Mint's body was doing. It was about to get expelled from Mint's body!  
  
Rue could not do anything but stare in shock as Mint fought to regain her body. However, to his horror, he saw that Mint was weakening, and the guardian was about to seep back into her!  
  
"No!" Rue cried as he heard Mint scream.  
  
It looked hopeless…  
  
Without warning, there was a sudden blast of bright magic that flew just inches above Rue's head. Rue's hair flew at the wind it created, and the bright blast of magic collided with the creature that was about to reenter Mint. It went writhing once again, giving gurgling cries, and smashed into the floor with Mint's body.  
  
"Drop the girl!"  
  
Rue, appalled, turned around to see a sight he did not expect. "Duke! Belle!"  
  
With a short laugh, Belle tossed her hair. "I see you're in trouble again, Rue."  
  
Duke nodded. "Me and milady got here in time!"  
  
"B-but how—" Rue stammered, shocked.  
  
"Well, you left that tar pit at the atelier gaping open so we decided to drop by," Belle snorted. "Mind you, that Klaus character was pretty worried."  
  
"Yep," Duke nodded. "You left some of your Aeon power in those orbs and all milady had to do was blast the thing again… took a pretty long time—"  
  
"Oh shut up," Belle snapped, smacking Duke upside the head. She looked up and said, "Uh-oh."  
  
They all turned to see the guardian swirling in a mini tower of water. "Dang," said Duke. "Here it comes. We'd better smash that thing before it tries to get into Mint again."  
  
"Good idea," said Rue.  
  
Belle took charge as she saw the guardian lifting Mint's body off the floor again. "Duke, Rue, hit the thing while I'll throw a magic attack! Go! NOW!"  
  
At once, the two males went runnnig to the guardian in full cry and weapons raised (Duke had pulled out a huge sword) while Belle cried out some magic words and released a blast of powerful aqua colored magic.  
  
With a yell, Rue vanished into the light, praying that they save Mint.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yipeeee!! I've finished chapter five!!! Wahoo! Did'ya like Belle and Duke's entrance? I thought they'd come in handy. Anyway, I'll pull out Chapter six soon if I get enough reviews. Read and Review as always!! 


	7. Chapter Six:The Sorceress' Journal

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THREADS OF FATE!!!!  
  
  
  
AN: Hello people! Here I am agaaaaaaaaain!!!! Chapter Six has arrived! Thank you so much, for the reviews, everybody! Keep 'em coming! I get inspired when I see a lot of reviews (the good ones, that is).  
  
And so…on to Chapter six!  
  
(Note: sentences inside are thoughts.)  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
1 The Sorceress' Journal  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
"Miiiiint!" Rue yelled as he plunged into the light.  
  
Together with Duke, they brought their power-charged weapons crashing down upon the guardian just as Belle's magic came in contact.  
  
The atelier was filled with the guardian's unearthly scream of defeat, but Rue's heart skipped a beat as he was blasted away by the force of the explosion. Along with the guardian's scream…was Mint's own.  
  
Everything was engulfed in blinding white light for a few mind-wracking moments, then everything came back into focus. Rue blinked as he saw the atelier take shape around him. Duke was sprawled on the now dry floor near Belle, who was shaking rather roughly awake.  
  
"Get up, Duke!" she said. "You beat the thing!"  
  
Duke grumbled something that sounded like, "Just five more minutes…"  
  
Belle shook him even harder, yelling, "GET UP!!"  
  
With a yell, Duke sat up. "Huh? Wha—? Milady! What happened? Did we beat it? Where's Mint?"  
  
Rue's heart leapt. "Mint? Mint!" Looking ahead of him, he gasped. Mint lay in the middle of the hall, covered with wounds and unconscious.  
  
"Mint!" Rue flung himself at her side and lifted her up. "Mint, wake up! Say something! Mint!" He felt a sickening sensation at the pit of his stomach. It was him…he made they those cuts and injuries when he fought the guardian. What if she…  
  
"She'll be all right," Rue heard Belle say as she and Duke came up behind him. "She's a strong one."  
  
Rue bit his lip and looked back at Mint. Mint…please wake up…  
  
Maybe she heard him. Mint suddenly stirred and coughed out a mouthful of water. She slowly opened her eyes and muttered, "Stupid guardian…"  
  
Rue let out all his breath in a sigh of relief. "Mint! Thank goodness you're alive!" He seized her in a crushing hug.  
  
Mint coughed and said, "Rue, you're—cough—choking me…"  
  
Instantly, he released her, his cheeks flaming. Belle lifted an eyebrow at this, but only said to Mint, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Mint stared at her with wide eyes. "Belle! Duke!"  
  
Duke bowed gallantly. "Hello, Princess Mint! So nice to see you again."  
  
"They came just in time to help me," said Rue with a grin. "I thought I wasn't going to be able to beat that guardian."  
  
Mint grinned at them. "Thanks for coming to help, guys!"  
  
Belle's eyes widened, then narrowed. She pointed a power-charged hand at Mint and said, "Okay, that's it, she's still possessed—stand back, the both of you and I'll just blast this—"  
  
"Belle!" Rue and Mint cried over Duke's, "Milady!"  
  
Belle laughed and shook her head. "Goodness, one can change so much over a year, huh? Now hold still, Mint, while I deal with those awful injuries."  
  
Rue reddened and looked away. Mint saw this and muttered to him, "Don't worry. You just did what you had to."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Oh, shush."  
  
Rue smiled at her. She smiled back a bit, her heart thumping, but she ignored it and nodded at Belle. She raised an eyebrow at what she saw again, but pretended not to notice. She was about to heal Mint when—  
  
"Milady!" Duke shouted. "Look out!"  
  
They all turned to see a dragon-like beast (like the one in Carona's ruins) about to shoot a ball of flame at them. Instantly, they reacted.  
  
Duke pounced at Belle, getting them out of the way as Rue scooped Mint up and leapt to safety. The fireball exploded milliseconds later at where they last were.  
  
"Are you all right, milady?" Duke asked Belle, who had a slight tint of pink in her cheeks and cleared her throat.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "Just dandy. I could've gotten away by myself, you know. Now get off me!"  
  
"Oh sure, milady," Duke helped Belle up and then pulled her out of the way again with a gasp as another beat shot a fireball at them.  
  
At the other side of the hall, Rue was stifling a cry of pain. But Mint knew something was wrong. "Rue, what happened?"  
  
Then she saw it. Rue's back was a little burned by the fireball. Her eyes widened when she saw it.  
  
"It's nothing," Rue said quickly. "Just a little burn, that's all."  
  
"Rue!" Mint said fervently, and Rue knew better than to argue. He winced as Mint touched it and tried to heal it with some magic, but Rue saw danger their way as a beast went at them again.  
  
The same instant Mint healed him, he pushed the both of them out of the way as a fireball went hurtling at them once again.  
  
Then Mint saw something that wasn't there before. "Rue, look! The doors of the atelier are open now!"  
  
"But what about—" Rue was cut off when several beasts came into the room, shooting fireballs at all directions.  
  
Duke batted one away with his sword and Belle sent a blast as she yelled, "Rue, Mint, just go! We'll stay here and stop these things!"  
  
"Yeah!" grunted Duke as he sent the beats own fireball back at it. "We'll handle this for you guys!"  
  
"Right," nodded Rue. "Be careful!"  
  
And with Rue still carrying Mint (AN: Remember, she's still injured), they went through the great doors.  
  
~~|~~*~~|~~  
  
The doors slammed closed just as Rue let Mint (who'd insisted) down, and engulfed the both of them in darkness. Mint shrieked, and Rue said, "Mint, it's all right! Don't worry, I'm here."  
  
"Wh-where?" asked Mint.  
  
"Right here."  
  
"What? Oh this is getting silly—I'll just take out my Red Magic and—"  
  
"Oh no, you don't. Don't do anything. You're still weak. Here, I'll do it."  
  
There was the sound of someone lighting a torch, and Rue was revealed in the torch's light. Mint was right across him. She grinned and let out her breath in relief. "Rue!"  
  
Rue was about to smile back, but he cried, "Mint! Don't move!"  
  
"What? Why?" Mint turned behind her to see that she was standing at the edge of a great pit. She screamed as she teetered over the edge, and Rue leapt forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her back up. As he pulled her to safety, Mint let out her breath, "Oh, thank goodness…"  
  
"You okay? That was a close one there," Rue looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," she replied, smiling at him.  
  
Rue reddened at her smile, looked away and said, "So what now?"  
  
Just then, the torch went out. Mint gasped again. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, it just went out…" Now Rue was nervous too. There was absolutely no wind, but the torch went out like a birthday candle. Something was wrong here.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "We have to get a light or we can't move," said Mint.  
  
Rue looked up and said, "How about that?"  
  
"Huh?" he heard Mint say.  
  
They both looked up and saw what seemed like a dimly glowing orb in the ceiling. "Oh you can't be serious," said Mint. "I mean we didn't even notice that thing until now."  
  
"Well…I think…we're supposed to break it…" said Rue slowly.  
  
"What?" asked Mint. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I just…do," said Rue, sounding puzzled. "I just thought of it all of a sudden… Like I knew it all the time…"  
  
"This is getting seriously weird," said Mint. She sighed. "All right. It's worth a shot. I'll do it." Rue was about to protest when she said, "Not a word from you."  
  
Rue sighed and surrendered.  
  
Mint's face was illuminated for a brief instant when she released Vulcan magic again. It shot up like a comet and broke the orb. The orb shot a ray of light downwards, and down to the pit, it seemed. Suddenly, the entire room burst into light.  
  
The two adventurers cried out as the sudden light hurt their eyes, but as soon as everything came to focus, they saw that they were in a huge room flanked with pillars once again. Across them was a huge pit with intricate gold writings all around its inside.  
  
The two looked at each other, them moved to the edge of the pit and looked down. It was rather steep, but they saw that the bottom was completely still clear water, reflecting like glass. In the center, was a golden island and on it was a bejeweled pulpit. Resting on the pulpit was a leather book with jewels embedded on it. It looked like it was glowing.  
  
"What is that?" Mint whispered.  
  
"Maybe it's hers," said Rue, pointing to a painting on the other side of the pit.  
  
Mint looked and recognized the woman she'd seen on the ceiling in the other room. "So is she the Master Sorceress?"  
  
"I guess," replied Rue. He stared at the painting. "She looks familiar…"  
  
"She's pretty…" said Mint with a smile.  
  
That's because she looks a little like you, Rue thought. Hold on. What am I thinking? Geez, Rue, get a grip!  
  
"Mint, we'd better get to that book," said Rue. "It's got to be what we're looking for."  
  
"Right," nodded Mint. "But how do we get down there?"  
  
As soon as she said this, the still water began to ripple, and a set of crystal steps rose from the ripples and stopped right at where Rue and Mint stood. They looked at each other, completely bewildered.  
  
"Do you think it's safe?" asked Mint. She had a reason to worry. After all, the steps were supported by absolutely nothing at all.  
  
"I'll go first," said Rue.  
  
Mint bit her lip as Rue tentatively stepped onto the first step. It was solid. "It's okay," he told her. "Come on."  
  
Tentatively, the both of them descended the steps and reached the island in the middle. "Wow…" said Mint. "This is so…strange…"  
  
"What is?" asked Rue, looking at her.  
  
"I'm not sure…" said Mint. "I have a feeling of déjà vu. Almost like I've been here before…"  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Rue, confused. "But why?"  
  
Mint stared at him, then shook her head. She turned to the pulpit. "There's the book. Let's see what it says.  
  
"Be careful, Mint," said Rue.  
  
Mint reached out to touch the book, but before she could touch it, it glowed, and suddenly opened. The wind rose in the room and began turning the book's pages.  
  
"It—it's all blank!" cried Mint over the howling wind.  
  
Rue could say anything until the book slammed shut and the wind died. He was panting as he asked, "What the heck was that?"  
  
Mint, now trembling, reach out and opened the book. She stared as letters spiraled into the page in normal writing. Shakily, she read, "This is…this is the journal…of Master Sorceress Eiries."  
  
"The Master Sorceress' journal?" Rue asked. "That must be important then. Come on. Let's go."  
  
"H-hold on," Mint stammered. "Look!"  
  
She kept reading, "This…this is a legend never told…not even to sorcerers… A legend of a [Relic]…a [Relic] created by two…who would never be…together."  
  
A chill went up their spines. Rue let out his breath. "I think that's enough information for now."  
  
Mint nodded and shut the book. Suddenly, the entire atelier began shaking!  
  
"Mint, this place is collapsing!" Rue gasped. "Let's move!"  
  
Running, the two of them raced up the collapsing stairs. Debris was falling from the ceiling as they went, and the water was splashing around.  
  
Recing to the door, they flung it open to be met by a scene of flynig magic, fireballs and demon-creatures. Duke and Belle were holding their own.  
  
"Rue! Mint! We have to bail out of here!" Belle yelled. "This place is going down!"  
  
"We know!" they yelled as they ran to the two. "Let's go!"  
  
"The entrance!" Duke cried. "Hurry milady!"  
  
The atelier began to crumble in on them, and they all leapt out of the hall and into the collapsing cavern. They saw Klaus back in the cavern, holding onto the wall. "You're all back! Hurry!"  
  
They didn't need second telling. Running desperately, they leapt for the rising platform and jumped out of the tar pit just as everything behind them exploded.  
  
  
  
AN: Yaaay! Chapter Six is finished! Please review! I wanna hear what you think of the story so far! 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Sorceress Eiries

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THREADS OF FATE!!!! OKAY?!!!! I DO NOT!!! (passes out from lack of air)

(Regaining her senses) A-hem. Hey everybody! I'm baaacck!! (ducks a hail of garbage and rotten fruit) Hey hey hey!! Watch it! Geez, all right, all right! I know it took me (what, half a year? More? Go figure…) to update, but now I have, right? (ducks another hail of paper balls with erasers in their cores. The authoress is buried under a whole pile of it the size of Mount Fuji.)

Jade Star: Ah…diva? You okay?

(no response)

Jade Star: I see…I warned ya… (looks to the audience) Seeing as how Di here is unconscious, I'll take over. A-hem. (looks at cue cards) She has not updated because she had temporarily lost interest, but after being allowed to use the Playstation again after over half a year—this is where her grounding period _finally expired—and once again laid her hands on the game, she got back to writing. Here's chapter 7 of A Relic Made By Love. Read and review!!_

_~~|~~*~~|~~_

The Sorceress Eiries 

_~|~~*~~|~~_

It took Mint a few seconds to get her breath back. As soon as everything behind her had exploded, everything had gone black and she didn't know when it was safe to move. She felt the hard edge of the journal biting into her stomach, and she knew that they'd gotten the prize they sought after.

She felt someone move from beside her and touch her. "Mint, are you okay?"

Mint blinked and looked up to see Rue staring at her. He smiled weakly and said, "We made it."

The princess let her breath out in relief. She sat up and picked up the heavy journal. "Well, here it is. The Sorceress Eiries' journal. I'll bet it'll tell us about the [relic]." She looked around. "Hey, where is everybody?"

In reply to her question, there was a moan from a little way off and they saw Duke pushing himself up on his hands. He groaned and said, "What a rush. I'm aching all over now…"

"Get up already," said Belle with an irritated sigh.

Rue looked next to him and saw Klaus getting up. "Whew, that was close," said the doctor. "Are all of you okay?"

There was a chorus of, "Yeah"s and "Somewhat"s.

"I think we'd better get back to the kingdom," said Mint. "We have to check this thing out." She lifted up the journal she and Rue found.

"Whoa," said Duke, moving over to her with Belle. "You guys really found a treasure!"

"It's a journal," said Rue. "Master Sorceress Eiries'. But Mint said it was all blank."

"It is," said Mint, flipping the book open. "So was the first page, until I read it in the atelier."

"Did you guys get anything else?" asked Klaus.

"Well, I managed to snag this," said Duke with a grin. He lifted up what seemed like a shiny blue translucent orb with gold flecks. It was the size of a baseball. They could see that there was something in the solid orb, but it was too dimmed to see clearly what it was.

"Where did you get that?" demanded Belle.

"It rolled out of that room where Rue and Mint came out of, so I grabbed it before everything started blowing up," said Duke, looking immensely proud of himself.

Belle snatched the orb from Duke and peered at it closely. "It looks pretty important. Let's just keep this for now." She pocketed it, and Klaus said, "Rue, Mint, ready to go?"

Mint was still looking in the journal, and Rue turned to her. Mint's eyes began to get as wide as dinner plates. "Mint, what is it?" asked Rue.

"It—it's writing by itself again…" Mint stammered.

"Huh?" they all started to move towards the princess, when Mint started shaking. "Wh-what's happening?" Mint gasped as a pink light lit the book and crept to her hands.

"Mint, let go of that thing!" Rue gasped.

"I—I can't!" Mint replied. "It's—" before she could say anything else, a light flashed from the book and hit Rue right in his eyes.

"Aaah!" Rue gasped. 

"Rue!" Mint cried, but the pink light instantly overtook her and the two of them were knocked down. The bright light instantly died down.

Belle let out muttered swearwords. "Come on. Let's get these two out of here."

"But how?" asked Klaus. "Shall we have to carry them? It's about a few miles back to the kingdom, though."

"Great…" Belle muttered.

But before another word could be said, they heard a strange whirring noise. They looked around. "Do you hear that, milady?" Duke asked.

"I heard it," Belle answered.

"That's odd, I hear the sound of water…" said Klaus. "We saw a river that passed through the forest. It shouldn't be too far from here."

"That's where the sound is coming from," said Duke.

"That sounds like Rod's boat!" Klaus said.

And, carrying Rue and Mint, they ran for the water. Running through the trees, they did indeed see a flash of red at the bank of a river. A familiar figure got up and turned as he heard the sound. Seeing them, he grinned and said, "Well! Fancy seeing you here! I followed as soon as I heard from Madam Mira that you went out here. Though you might need some help."

There was a perfect uproar in the palace of East Heaven kingdom when their crown princess was returned in a very unconscious state, and Maya was frantic.

"What, in the name of all Aeons above, happened out there?! Why is my sister like that?! Someone had better tell me now!"

"Sorry, Princess Maya," Klaus said apologetically, "but I doubt your sister would be very happy with us if we told you the goings on."

"WHY?!"

"Because…because!" Prima said. Maya gave them all suspicious looks for a moment, then sniffed distastefully and said, "Fine. But I'm warning you all—I'll find this out sooner or later."

And she walked off. Prima looked up at Klaus. "Is that a good or a bad thing?" To which Klaus only shrugged.

Inside Mint's room, Elena and Belle were in there, keeping an eye on Mint. "Wow, she must've been pretty battered…" Elena said, blinking down at Mint.

"Not too much…" Belle said quietly, remembering the light.  _I wonder…_

Suddenly, Duke ran into the room. "Rue's finally awake, milady!"

"Oh, bring out the feast," she said sarcastically. "Calm down, Duke. Where is he, anyway?"

"Right here." Rue peeked into the room and saw Mint still on the bed. He walked over next to Elena with Prima Doll and asked, "How is she?"

"Still sleeping ¯," Elena answered, ever cheerful, as always. 

Belle saw the troubled look on Rue's face. "What the matter with you, Rue?"

The young man looked up and shook his head. "Oh…nothing. I was just…kind of worried about her, that's all."

Everyone in the room exchanged knowing glances, grinning, and Rue, noticing, turned red. "What?" he asked, and the other only laughed and shook their heads.

"Oh…nothing!" Belle answered over Duke and Prima's snickering. "Now go on, all of you—get out of here! She needs her rest and how is she going to continue sleeping if you all are making a racket?! Now go on! Out, out!"

And the boys obeyed, waiting outside the princess' room. Duke nudged Rue as they sat down a nearby bench. "Don't worry, Rue. She's a strong girl and she'll be fine."

"I know that…" Rue answered quietly and looked back up to the door. "But still…I can't help but worry a little…" He shook his head. "Hey, Duke, where's that shiny blue orb you found?"

"Oh, the big blue and gold marble? I have it right here," said Duke, pulling it out of his pocket. "I still don't know what it's for, though…"

"Hey, Rue, you're awake!"

Rue looked up to see Rod walking up to them with Johnny Wolf. The puppy quickly ran up to Rue and was bouncing around his feet in excitement. Rue grinned at Rod. "Rod! Duke told me when I woke up. Thanks for taking us back to the palace."

"No problem," Rod answered gallantly. "Mind you, It's a good thing I fixed up my baby to handle a lot more passengers so all of us got in. But Duke here still had to share a seat with his lady, though."

Duke shaded scarlet. "I…I didn't mind."

"I thought so," Rod laughed. "Speaking of ladies…" he looked up at the door. "How is Mint doing?"

"Still asleep," Rue answered.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Rod said. "That girl's strong in heart and spirit."

Rue thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah. She does."

_"Princess?__ Can you hear me?"_

Whoa, wait…_ Mint thought. Who would call me princess at a time like this? And where am I?_

_She heard soft laughter from around her. "You are somewhat awake now, I suppose. Good. You should get up.."_

_Mint realized that she was lying down, but she didn't know where. And it was odd, because though there was nothing around her except inky blackness, she felt the ground. She got up and turned to see a bright light of light blue at one end._

_"Princess, I have been expecting someone like you…to come across my journal…" the light said._

_"Sorceress Eiries?!"__ Mint gasped._

_The figure that could be barely seen in the light smiled and nodded. "That I am. Tell me, princess, what is it that brought you to come across my journal?"_

_Mint, rather appalled for a moment, then stammered, "I…I was…well…I was looking for a…a [relic] and I stumbled into your atelier."_

_"Oh…searching for a [relic]…" Sorceress Eiries seemed to be eyeing her strangely for a moment and then she smiled. "Well, I believe that, of all people, you and that young man who entered with you into my atelier would be the most qualified to find this one [relic]…"_

_Mint leapt up. "So you really know about it? You know where we could find a [relic]?"_

_The sorceress laughed. "Yes…I do…unfortunately, I do…"_

_Mint stopped in the victory dance that she'd started. "Huh? What do you mean…unfortunately?"_

_"Oh…nothing…" she looked at Mint again. "I cannot tell you its precise location, young one, but I can__ tell you where you would be most likely to find more clues that will lead you to it. But to get to them, you will need a key."_

_"A key?" Mint blinked. "What do you mean?"_

_The sorceress said nothing. She merely smiled and pointed to something a way off from them. Mint turned to look, the light of the sorceress still at the corner of her eye, and she saw what looked like a floating blue globe radiating gold and blue light across her._

_She barely had time to recognize it, though, as the light of the sorceress overtook the entire blackness, and everything faded away._

"Mint? Mint, are you okay? Are you dead?"

"If she was dead, sis, she wouldn't be moving and she wouldn't be able to answer you, would she?"

"Oh…right. Sorry. Mint?"

When Mint's vision cleared of the white light, she saw Elena and Prima looking down at her. Surprised, she yelled, "Aaaah!" and jumped up. And since she startled Elena and Prima, they jumped back and screamed too.

Hearing all the screaming, Belle rushed in. "What the heck is going on in here?" She saw Mint and put a hand on her hip with a smile. "I thought so. Only Mint could've created an uproar."

"Hey!" Mint exclaimed. "They surprised me, that's all!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Everyone else came running in, looking rather stunned. It was a good thing Mint had a big room. Rue saw her and his face lit up. "Mint! You're awake!"

"Oh, hi Rue," Mint said, looking at him. "What happened?"

"You mightn't believe it, but the journal knocked you two out," Klaus answered with a smile. "A power surge came from it, I believe."

_The journal? Realization suddenly hit Mint. She remembered the sorceress. She hopped down from the bed and said, "Guys, I had the craziest dream ever! I saw Sorceress Eiries!"_

"Okay…you said that she was dead…Mint, you must've knocked your head," Prima said.

"I did _not!" Mint insisted. "And she told me how we could find more clues to where the [relic] is."_

"So she knows all about it?" asked Rue, and Mint nodded, answering, "She said we needed some sort of key to get into the place were the clues were."

"What kind of key, then?" asked Belle, crossing her arms.

"I don't know…when she saw it to me, it looked like a shiny blue orb…"

Duke looked up. "Oh, like this one?" he held up the orb he'd found earlier in the atelier. Mint gasped, 'That's it!!"

She leapt down and grabbed it from him. She looked around it, but it was just an orb. There were no cracks or markings whatsoever in it. "Darn, what is this thing _for?" she demanded. "How are we supposed to use it?"_

Rod considered for a moment. "If you ask me, it looks like a cannon orb that powers a sorcerous drive, you know, like in my Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega."

"Oh, you brought the Pinto?" Mint blinked.

"Well, of course I—!!—Hey!! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Rod yelled. "It's _not Pinto!! It's Pulsar Inferno Typh—oh forget it. You'll keep calling it that anyway…"_

Klaus said, "I think Rod has a point there, though. It _does look like an odd cannon orb."_

"But where do we put it in?" asked Rue. "If it's a special cannon orb, then there must be a special machine that should be powered by it."

"What would _that be, then?" Duke commented._

There was instant silence.

"Well if you'd kindly allow _me…"_

They all jumped and turned to see Maya standing by the doorway with a smile (or a smirk) on her face. "I knew I'd find out if I hung around," she said.

"Maya?!" Mint gasped. "What're you—"

"It's all right, dearest sister, I've no intention of tattling on you about this…adventure of yours," Maya walked up to them. "As a matter of fact, I think I _may be able to help you with that trouble with the orb."_

"You…can?" Mint asked slowly, sounding unsure.

Maya nodded. "I'm sure I can." She looked up at everybody. "Well, if you'd kindly follow me to the library…"

And she turned and walked out the door. They all looked at each other. Rue looked at Mint and said, "Well…it's worth a shot."

"I guess," Mint sighed. "Fine. Let's go, then."

And they all followed after Maya.

Jade Star: (listening to Galaxy Bang! Bang! And is distracted for a moment. Looks up and sees the audience) Oh! You're done! Well, like Di says…(jerks her thumb to the still buried-under-garbage authoress) Please review!!


End file.
